1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hitch guide and more particularly to a hitch guide for use in guiding a gooseneck trailer hitch into alignment with a hitch ball mounted in the bed of a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a difficult task to connect the hitch of a trailer or the like to a towing vehicle. It is especially difficult to connect the hitch of a gooseneck trailer to the hitch ball which is positioned in the bed of a truck. The hitching operation is made even more difficult due to the fact that the gooseneck trailers normally have a great amount of weight present on the hitch which makes it difficult to move the trailer so that the trailer hitch may be precisely aligned with the hitch ball on the truck. It is therefore necessary that the truck be precisely positioned with respect to the trailer hitch of the gooseneck trailer.
Many types of alignment devices have been previously provided for trailers, but is believed that there is not a prior art solution to the problem of conveniently connecting the gooseneck hitch of a gooseneck trailer to the hitch ball in the bed of a truck.